Fate Calling
by otherworlder81
Summary: After years of being on the run, from people with red eyes fate decides it's time for Bella to stop running. Where she finally stops is her childhood home town, where her estranged father lives and works. She only intends to stay a short while, but will a walk along a seemingly quiet beach alter her plans. Will she carry on running or dare to stay and make a home and risk being
1. Chapter 1

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter One.

BELLA POV:

She never used a map, she just went wherever her instincts told her to go and so far her instincts had saved her ass many times over. She never stops in one place for too long, whenever she starts to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and the feeling of being watched, she packs up her worldly possessions and whatever little money she'd earned in her time staying in the place she'd called her home, even for how ever temporary it was, it always started to feel like home and when this happened she would always have to leave. She gives her notice in to wherever she's working at the time, more often than not this turned out to be the local diner or on the odd occasion, a hardware store, which often made her chuckle, because what she knew about DIY couldn't even fill a page of a book.

She hated leaving the last place she'd deemed fit enough to call home. She was happy there for the first time in four years, she had friends and people she loved as much as, if not more, than her own flesh and blood. She'd do anything to protect them, even if it meant her leaving her little haven. That little haven was called Biker Mamas Pit Stop; it was a little rough around the edges, but what you got inside made everything else just melt away. Her, own little diamond and piece of heaven.

This would be only the second time that she cursed the fates for putting her through this shit. Why couldn't she just be allowed to have somewhere to call home, for more than a six month period? She didn't usually open herself to new people because she never knew how long she'd be around and it hurt more if you started to love, but then have to leave. She couldn't help but open herself and learn to love, the owner of the diner, Donna. As soon as she'd stepped through the pit stops doors, Donna was on her like a rash, she'd made her laugh in the first time in, god knows how long.

Donna seemed to have a sixth sense about things and she just seemed to know that she needed help, so she gave her the position as cook, after a little test run so to speak. That's not where this woman's generosity ended, she also told her that she could stay in the apartment, that was above the diner, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Bella had asked why she was helping her, someone she didn't know from Joe and her reply. "Everybody needs help once in a while, doll. Whether they accept it or not, is up to them. All I can do is give you the opportunity to grasp it with two hands. Plus, I see a little of me in you."

That's where their friendship began, she brought her into her world with ease and people just readily accepted her. Donna and her husband always made her laugh, she loved the camaraderie they had together, even though she was the most independent woman she knew, Donna would always be Peter's girl. She dreaded the day in which she would have to leave here.

Nearly six months to the day in which she rolled in to the town Buckhannon, WV and in through the Bikers doors, she woke up on that morning and had the dreaded feeling of the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as though she was sitting in a pool of static. "Great. Why now?" She said as she choked back a sob. She dragged herself from her bed that morning and begrudgingly started to pack away her belongings, she did this while tears fell heavily down her face. She made her way out to her car, opened her trunk and threw in her life with a heavy sigh; she closed the trunk with a resounding thud, which vibrated through to her bones. As she turned to go to speak with her friend, even though they were more like sisters, she had the feeling of being watched. So in her head she knew she was doing the right thing, but her heart ached from the wrongness of the situation.

She made her way through the doors of the diner and into the kitchen. She just stood, watching while Donna worked through the breakfast orders with her motion as fluid as water. She tried swallowing through the blockage in her throat, why did she have to do this? "Donna?" She turned to face her with a smile of welcome on her face.

"Hey baby doll, what you doing in her before you start? Not that I'm complaining as I get to see your sunshine face, while being surrounded by these behemoths." She said in her usual carefree way. Why did it have to hurt so badly? She was just going to have to do it like a Band-Aid.

She couldn't say anything; she literally couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. This must have alerted Donna that something was wrong. "Peter, honey, can you take over the grill for a few minutes, I'm taking my break." She moved towards her and gently hustled her into her office. Bella held onto her with everything she had, as though her life depended on this last connection. Donna sat her down and looked her in the eyes. "Right, Doll. You tell me what's got you terrified and what can I do to help?" She always just seemed to know her, as though they were connected somehow, if this was the case, why was fate calling her away from the people she loved.

Her heart broke and she started to cry a river. Donna handed her some tissues and she took them and blew her nose like a car horn honking. "I… I… I need to leave Donna, I don't want to, but I have to. There's something out there and it comes for me, I don't know who they are, I just know that if I stay bad things start to happen and people start dying, I just know when the time is right for me to go. I really hoped this time they would allow me to stay."

She seemed shocked by what I was saying. "Bella." This shocked her enough, as she rarely used her name. "We can help you against whomever it is that's after you, the boys will take care of it. Peter and I will make sure that your safe doll." She wanted to hug her for the way she instantly went into protection mode, that's what you did for family and that's what they were. That's all Bella ever wanted was a family, yet here it was being snatched from her grasp, no matter how tightly she wanted to hold on to it.

She took a deep breath, as she was about to tell someone, something she'd never told anyone before. "No one can help, if people try to help me they end up hurt or dead. See, these people who are after me, aren't like you and me. They aren't normal. So before I see anyone I love hurt, I need to leave, for all of your safeties. I won't see you hurt. Once I'm gone you'll have no threat to deal with. So please, Donna, just let me go."

"Oh doll, I don't want you to go, I can promise you that much. We are your family here and no matter how much we love you, I know you need to go. But you remember you will always have us, no matter what you need any time of day or night you phone home, E.T." She said as we both chuckled to her easy humour. "Now, you know me and you know that I just know shit, so if you feel it's the right time to go, well then doll, you got to go. I'm not going to get in the way of fate. If, fates calling you, you just got to answer, because fate waits for no man or woman, honey. I had a feeling that this day would be coming soon." She stood up and turned away towards her filing cabinet, she unlocked the bottom section and pulled out a large brown envelope, she turned back to me. "Now, doll. I spoke to Pete about this when I got my feelings, about you going and we want to give you this, it's not much but it'll see you through until you get settled. I don't want any complaints from you, you will take this or you'll hurt my feelings."

She handed her the envelope and looked inside and she was shocked to see that it was nearly full with money. "Donna? How… What… But..." She stopped to take a breath. "Donna? Really, there's like two thousand dollars in here, it's too much."

"Ah Ah, I won't hear a word of it and to be precise, there's two thousand, three hundred and seventy dollars in there and I believe it'll be enough to get you where you need to be. This is mine and Pete's parting gift for you and you will take it with a smile." She came over to hug her. As they stood there within each other's embrace, she whispered. "You need to go now, doll face and you don't look back on your way out of town and you only stop, along the way, when you feel it's safe to do so. You keep on going until you get where you need to be. I have a feeling this could be your last stop, trust me when I say, it'll all work out. Promise me one thing though. Don't run anymore, let your roots make home. Pete and I will see you again and I'm never wrong. Pete knows the truth of that." She finally said with a wink and a laugh.

I took her advice and left without any fanfare. As I travelled through different cities and states, which I didn't pay any attention to, I thought back through my life and how this tragedy came to be. From a young age it was only me and my mother, I had no father in my life, because according Renee, my dad, Charlie Swan never wanted me, so she left. He never tried to make contact throughout my life and I never felt the need to look for him, why would I, knowing he never wanted me.

Renee wasn't a good mom; she never really showed me affection and always blamed me for fucking up her life, yeah whatever. She went out most nights, so I fended for myself from an early age, which was until my grandparents stepped in and took me away from her, she didn't fight for me. Her wild lifestyle soon caught up with her, when she was found in her apartment dead, from an overdose. I didn't grieve for her. How can you grieve for someone you never really cared for?

At sixteen, still with the grandparents, life was good. I got good grades in high school and I'd just started my first part-time job, working for some local restaurant, as a waitress, but my aim was to be a chef, I loved cooking. I learnt everything I knew from my grandmother.

On one of the first nights working, I managed to drop food on the floor, so I had to go and clear up the mess. As I was collecting the cleaning products from the store room I started to hear screaming, lots of blood curdling screams. I was frozen in place. As quickly as the screaming had started, it had ended. I forced my body to move, I peered around the store room door and was shocked to see that everything was suddenly red. I started to panic, why was it so quiet? Where was everybody? As I came into the main room, the sight I saw made me sick. Tears were rolling down my face as I looked into eyes, void of life all around the room. I started to tremble, god, where was my phone?

I turned to look for my phone and turned straight into a brick wall, well I wish it was a brick wall. Unfortunately, I'd run into my worst nightmare. He was tall, with blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail and I could never forget those red eyes or the feral sneer he had on his face. "Well, well. What do have here? You do smell rather divine, but, unfortunately for me, I've had my fill for tonight. I tell you what, I'll give you a few days head start, and we are going to play a game. I do love a game. This life does become very tedious sometimes. You have this time I give you to get out of town and flee anywhere. I don't give a shit where. But if I find you I will kill you, understood?" I nodded my head mutely.

Before I could blink he was gone. "Oh. My god." I muttered to myself. Before I knew it, police were swarming the restaurant and I was taken in for question, what with me being the only survivor. He must have phoned the police. After I gave numerous statements and accounts of tonight's events, I was finally allowed home. My grandparents didn't say a lot to me, so as soon as we got through the door I went to my room, to start packing my things. I retrieved the money I'd hidden beneath one of my floorboards, my in case of emergency fund. This to me was an emergency, hell; my life was in the balance here.

I waited until all had gone quiet through the house and I slowly made my way out to my car, with my stuff in tow. I loved my little mini; my grandparents gave it to me as a sweet sixteen birthday present. I started the engine and made my way from the life I loved and little did I know this would be how my life would happen on repeat for the next four years. I'm just glad I met that Native American at one stop on my way to nowhere; she gave me a charm which she said would protect me, when I thanked her and went to pay for the item she gave me, when I'd turned back to her, she'd gone. I always listened to my body's instincts after this and so far it's never led me wrong.

As I made my way into the next town, my body started to hum in contentment, I was near to where I needed to be. I looked at the welcome sign.

**Welcome to Forks.**

Forks. Now why did that name seem familiar? I carried on through the town and spotted another signpost this one indicated La Push was fifteen miles from here, which was where I needed to be. Halfway there, I spotted a diner; this one was called the Clearwater-Swan. It must have been a sign, especially having my name on the place and would you look at that, they were hiring. Everything seemed too fitting into place. I chuckled to myself, Donna was right, like she said, she was always right.

The car park was busy, all types of different cars were here, included a forks police cruiser. I made my way through the door as the bell above my head rang. I went to sit by the counter and there was the cop sat two seats down from me. A Native American woman came to ask me for my order. "Oh, I was just wondering about that vacancy you have in your window, is it still available?"

She looked at me questionably. "Sure is Hun. What's your name? Seeing as you're new in town."

"Oh. My name is Bella Swan. I'm twenty years old and yeah I'm new in town, which you obviously know. So could I apply for the job?"

The police officer that was sat next to me jumped from his seat as though he'd been burned. He stared at me. Okay, why was he staring at me? I think he could tell I was on the verge of a freak out. "Your name is Bella Swan. Bella, as in Isabella?" I nodded mutely, what was he getting at here. Maybe he was going to arrest me for running out on the police inquiries back in Arizona. "Is your mother's name Renee Higginbotham?"

"Uh, it was but she died when I was younger. I'm sorry, but am I meant to know you."

He frowned. "You could say that. My name is Charlie Swan. I'm your father."

At that little titbit of information, everything went black.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. **

**This story is dedicated to petersgirl, for all the encouragement she's given me. **

**Loves ya chica.**


	2. Chapter 2

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Two.

BELLA POV:

This had to be a fucking dream? What were the chances of stopping at some strange place in the middle of cutlery town and stumbling across my sperm donor? But then again I'm Bella Swan; shit just happens to me, I'm a magnet for all things fucked up. What was the name of this town again? Oh yeah, that's right Forks, I knew I'd heard that name from somewhere before. I used to hear Renee bitch about this place time and time again. No wonder I couldn't recollect the name, most things that occurred while I was still with her was blanked from taking up useful space in my brain. What was the saying? Oh yeah… Fates a bitch just like your mother. Well you got that damn right.

I lay here, on the floor of the diner, pretending to still be blacked out. It wasn't difficult since my head was pounding so much, from beaning it on the floor. While I tried to be as still as possible, as to not to alert anyone to my consciousness, I listened to them talking over me. Just trying to comprehend, people's relationships with one another, just so I knew my surroundings and the people, who I could ally myself with. Know your enemy and as far as I was concerned, these people, fraternized with the enemy. Charlie. What I wouldn't give to be back home in Buckhannon, with the people I loved and who meant the most to me. Donna and Peter.

"Charlie, you've got to do something. We can't just leave her here on the floor. We either have to take her to the hospital or bring her to the healer. It's up to you Charlie, she's your daughter." Some man seemed to be getting pissed off.

"Look Harry, I know she's my daughter, but I don't know what to do. I don't know what poison Renee filled her head with. How do I even start? Oh hey Bella, you don't know me, but your mother kept you away from me, because there's a chance you could inherit the family's power. Yeah that'll go across well." Huh, what? Power? What in the flying fuck?

"Charlie, you have to tell her regardless, she needs this information, so she can protect herself should she ever find herself stumbling across a bloodsucker. You know those damn leeches are attracted to your family like moths to a flame. It's surprising she's lasted this long, especially alone by the sounds of things." Now a woman was putting in her argument, how many people were here and what were bloodsuckers and leeches? "You boys better decide what you're going to do with her, because I'm losing damn customers with the diner shut. So get your asses into gear and decide."

"I will Sue, just give me a damn minute." Charlie, getting frustrated. Ha. I know frustration very well; try having to live your life day by day, all because you have some freaks after you for some ungodly reason.

"Charlie, Embry's on his way to come and help with your situation." I'm a situation am I? Fuckers. I'll show them situation when I plant my size eight in their asses.

"That's my boy." Huh? "He's a good kid. I don't know how this is going to affect us as a family, because nobody really knows I have a daughter." Gee, thanks dad. "They know Embry's my adopted son, but not even he knows about Bella. Tiffany and I have talked about her before, but to be honest, I never thought I'd ever see her again. Every letter I sent to Renee was returned, with a not known at this address. That woman just always seemed to be one step ahead of me. Even with the police connections, she always just seemed to fly under the radar somehow. After a couple years of searching, what was I supposed to do when I had a new family to support, the price of the private detective was crippling me, and I had no choice but to cut ties?" A two year search? What does he want a fucking medal.

"Well Charlie, you know me and Sue are here for you and Tiff. We just have to make sure that when you tell Embry he doesn't get too riled up on you and go wolf. That could be dangerous, especially if you're too close. Just remember Emily's face." Are these people, certifiable or something.

What the hell are they on about, family powers, bloodsuckers, and leeches and now fricking wolves? What is the matter with them? I'll tell you what next time I see Donna, I'm a going to kick her ass as well. Trust the fates, my ass; I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. But I can't really think like that about her, no matter how mad at her I seem to get. She's never led me down the wrong path before and I do owe her everything within me. So if she says to make this my last stop then, unfortunately for me that's what I'm going to have to do. Swallow my pride and stay among these weirdo's.

I hear the bell chime, as the door to the diner opens. Great the party just seems to be getting bigger, oh joy. "Hey, dad. You needed me." Yeah, as much as I want a hole in the head.

"Hey, son." Oh the infamous Embry, what a delight. "I need help getting this girl to the healer, down on the rez."

"Um, dad. Why can't she walk?" Yeah why can't I? Oh that's right, I'm unconscious.

"Son. I don't know if you can see, but she's flat on it at the moment and no one's home." I half expected him to come out and say duh?

"Uh, no she's not, she's fully aware, trust me on this. So whatever shit you've been spouting about, she's probably listened to every word you've said. Isn't that right sweetheart?" Fucker.

"Yeah and your just a little prick, brother of mine." Ha, put that in your pipe and smoke. Knob head. I sat up gingerly and starred at this so called brother, fuck he's tall. "I was getting some good shit from these two, why'd you have to go and spoil all my fun? Huh. Wolf boy."

At my little outburst, everything stilled. Okay, they were starting to freak me out a little bit, no forget that, a lot. "Bella?" I heard Charlie from behind me, so I turned to face him, the look he had on his face, was one of shock, disappointment and slight outrage. Now that was a feat in itself. "Apart from the wolf thing, what else did you hear?"

I decided to make him sweat for a little bit, small pleasures. "Hm. Well, let me see? I came to when you and buddy boy over there, started talking about some family power and that's the reason that Renee kept me away from you, oh and something about being surprised bloodsuckers and leeches haven't had me or something along those lines. What the hell are bloody bloodsuckers and leeches anyway?"

They all decided now was the time to look anywhere else but at me. Gutless bastards. Harry, I think is name was, decided to speak up. "We can't tell you right now, Bella. We have to make a few phone calls, to certain important people and then we can talk about all the things you've heard. Is there any way we can get a hold of you in a couple of hours?" Talk about kindly asking me to fuck off.

"Nope. But I tell you what; I'm going to go for a walk on the beach, so if you need me you know where to find me." I picked up my bag and made my way to the door. "Ciao for now." This was me having my life flipped on its head once again and I have nowhere to go. Just wonderful. I muttered to myself like this all the way down to the beach. Parking up my car, I stepped out and decided to leave my shoes in the car, I wanted to feel the sand between my toes.

I was just quietly sat on the sand watching the waves roll in and back out again, it was hypnotising me into relaxation. I was that far into my own little world, that I didn't notice the sand crunching behind me. To say I jumped when I someone plonked down beside me would be an understatement. I almost pissed my pants. Not a good look. "You must be Bella?" No shit Sherlock. How many other people do you see on this beach? I curbed my tongue, so unlike me.

"Yep. The one and only." I turned to introduce myself and almost swallowed my tongue. Damn. He was just about the finest specimen I've seen, mmm. I think I'll add him to my personal spank tank, thank you very much. "Bella Swan. At your service." I waggled my eyebrows for added effect. Take the hint, Mr Hotness.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Seth Clearwater." He held his hand to me, but clearly he was busy eye fucking me. Oh boy, you can fuck me anytime. Again I had to hold my tongue in check. Shit on a stick, why was it so hard to curb my bad habits, I know why. It's another example of Donna's influence, that woman cursed like a truck driver. I chuckled internally thinking of Peter's eye roll every time Donna cursed, that woman could fill a swear jar on her own. God I miss them.

Anyway, I decided to shake sexy Seth's hand. When we connected, it was like being zapped by static in the air. My eyes flipped up to his and he seemed to have the same shocked expression on his face that I'm sure I was mirroring. But what else was shocking was the fact that what I saw when I looked into his eyes. I saw home.

His face went from shocked to one of love, yeah surely not. We were still touching hands. Maybe I could shove his hand to where I need the friction the most at the moment. Would I repulse him if I just jumped on him and rode him a Harley? Um, keep yourself in check woman, god. He seemed slightly flustered, he was too cute. "Um, they're expecting us at the meeting hall. I have to take you… I mean take you there. Yeah. Um we have to go."

At that he turned and started to walk away. Would he take it the wrong way if I laughed? I found it endearing that I made him tongue tied. Plus it was nice to see that I had the same effect on him, as he had on me. Score one for me. I could have me some fun with this. But I decided against it and just decided to follow, like the good little girl, I'm sure they expected me to be. We walked past my car; I take it we're walking then. Totally forgetting, that I had no shoes on.

After we'd been walking for about, what felt about ten minutes we arrived at the tribal centre. Seth held the door open for me and ushered me through to the main room. Wow, this was a lot of people and what the hell did they all need to be here for, just to tell me a few things. A man who was in a wheelchair and who seemed to hold an air of authority about him welcomed me. "Hello, Bella. My name is Chief Black and I welcome you to La Push."

"Thank you, I think. Am I going to have some answers now?" This seemed to piss him off, yeah like I give a shit, he isn't my Chief.

"Little girl, you need to respect your elders. Else you won't get any answers." Yeah we would see. I'd get my answers, even if it meant kicking ass and taking names later.

"Oh no, we will get my answers, because for some asinine reason, I'm meant to be here. Fate deems it important for me to be here, why I don't know. All me being here will do is bring death and destruction, so unless you want people dying on your hands Chief Black, I'd start talking and make it quick." Now I was just plain pissed off.

"What do you mean by bringing death and destruction?" Well damn it, it looked like I'd be telling my secrets, sort of like I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine. What the hell, I've got nothing left to lose, it's not like they can take anything away from me, because I don't have anything to take.

"Are you sure that you're ready to hear this?" I had to double check that they'd be willing to listen without judging me on this madness that was my life. He nodded his head. I looked around the room at all these strangers, gearing myself up for what I was about to tell. "Well, for the past four years I've been on the run. Wait before you start, just listen. I've been on the run because something is hunting me and wants to kill me. I don't know what it is. All I know is that it's cold and fast and its eyes. They haunt me, because what in this world has red eyes?" At that little snippet of information, most of everyone seemed to be in an uproar. Why were they acting like this?

Chief Black sat upright in his chair and bellowed. "QUIET!" Everything went silent, god what power. I was quite jealous. He looked to Charlie, who sat there stoically. "Charlie. It's happened, how the hell was she able to evade this vamp?" Vamp what the hell. Vamp, as in Vampire. No way.

"I know Billy; I was hoping the power would skip her generation like it did my fathers." Charlie starred at me. "Bella, can I ask you how you've been able to evade this being?"

"Um. I was given a talisman by this native woman once and it sort of acts like an early warning system, I think. When it goes off, I get the hell out of town and don't look back. Now answer me this, what power are you talking about?" Charlie seemed to brace himself, surely it wasn't that bad. Was it?

"This thing that has been hunting you is called a Vampire and unfortunately for you because of our family power, it is drawn to you and the power it wants from you." Talk about vague. But, vampire. Holy hell.

"Fine. Okay. But that still doesn't answer my question. What is this power?" Rip it like a band aid Charlie.

"Necromancy, Bella. You are a Necromancer." What the fuck. For the second time today, I blacked out.

**Phew, finally. I got stuck on what power to give her and this is what I came up with. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Three.

BELLA POV:

Damn it! What is it with me and passing out? These idiots are going to think I'm some kind of narcoleptic. Oh, well. Who gives a flying rat's ass what they think? What did they expect from me anyway after the shit Charlie throws at me? _By the way Bella, you're a_ _necromancer, and that's why you have a vamp chasing your ass._ Could my life get anymore fucked up? Knowing me. Probably.

I could sense them moving around me, probably getting impatient with me. "Bella, we know you're conscious." Someone said. Well buddy, whoever the fuck you are, you're on my time here. If I want to lay here, and then damn it, I will lay here. What're you going to do move me? Ha. I'd like to see you try. Fuckers. Well gorgeous spankalicious Seth Clearwater could move me. He could move me anyway he wanted, preferably ending with impaling myself on him. Hmm. Yes, hot daydream coming my way.

"Bella, everyone knows that you're aware, so could you kindly give us some respect, as we're the ones to help you." Say what? Yeah, someone's got their big boy pants on today and are feeling brave.

"Yeah, whatever. You're disturbing me from a fantasy, so kindly respect this." I said as I flicked them the bird. Suck on that fuckers. I chuckled quietly as I heard a few of them gasp, oh they are going get a shock when they get to know me. I'd been moulded specially by the one and only, Smut Queen herself, Donna. The person I end up with has to have balls of steel to put up with my shit. Just like Peter puts up with Donna's. I think he's going for sainthood.

"Bella, we need to talk about what this now entails for you, and inform you of some other matters, that affect your life." Goddamn it. Now I was going to have to move.

"Fine. You win." I said as I sat up. I looked around me and found everybody gawping at me. Why did these people always piss me off? "Take a damn picture, it'll last longer." They all automatically looked everywhere but at me. Ha. Good. Well apart from my dear little brother. Embry. "May I help you, with something?"

"Yeah. I am. Just wondering how a little bitch like you, came from a man like my dad." Oh he did not just go there. Oh, he so did. That's it he's getting a wedgie. I stood and walked over to the little punk, well, not so little. But I reckon I could take him. I went to take a swing at him, but before I could make contact, I was halted by someone grabbing my wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked at the person restraining my wrist and low and behold, it was the sperm benefactor. Charlie. Yea, that was about right. Protect the bastard child over your own flesh and blood. I glared at him.

"If you don't let go of my wrist now, I'm going to break every single finger. Got me." His eyes widened as though I'd shocked him. Ha, tough shit. Before he could release me I heard a growling from behind me. What the hell? I turned, as Charlie loosened his grip, but still retained a hold. I looked and saw sexy Seth and he was shaking. Not normal shaking as though he was cold, the shaking he was doing made his form blur. If I lay him on the floor I could use his ass as a power plate. "Did he just growl?"

"Seth? What's wrong?" Some big bloke asked him and apparently what he saw in his eyes was answer enough for him. While I, was still left in the dark. What the fuck was going on? The big bloke gasped and swung around and looked in my direction. "Charlie, if I were you I'd let go of Bella. To Seth you're hurting his imprint and he's definitely more wolf at the minute." Huh? Well obviously this was a shock to other people, because I could hear gasps around me. Straight away I felt Charlie's touch leave my wrist and he moved away. These people were certifiable. How can someone be more wolf? And what the hell was an imprint. God, all these questions were making my head spin. People started to move away from Seth's blurring image and before I knew it, in Seth's place was a big assed wolf. Oh my god. I felt my head start to get lighter and start to spin, and my legs feel weak. I will not pass out. I will not pass out. Deep breaths woman. Breathe! I'd slumped to my knees, but thankfully, remained conscious.

Suddenly I felt to strong bands wrapping around me. I looked down at my waist and saw two golden arms, I looked behind me and to my pleasant surprise they were connected to the scrummy Seth. And he was naked. Yep, I would definitely be able to cope with him going furry every once in a while. I turned slightly into his embrace and pulled back slightly and oh boy, did I get an eyeful. I trailed my finger down his hot, literally hot, chest and made my way through his very own mountain range. Mt Seth. Mm, I'd love to mount Seth. When my finger came to his belly button, I was greeted by little BIG Seth. I whipped my eyes to his. "Well, hello to you as well, baby." I said with a waggle of my brows. Ah bless, Seth blushed. He's shy, I'm sure I can fuck the shyness out of him. What a challenge. It's always good to challenge yourself and if this challenge was an Olympic sport, I'd be taking home gold.

"If you're quite finished ogling my son. We'd like to get back to the matter at hand." Bunch of party poopers.

"Oh, If you insist." I turned back to Seth. "And I'll catch you later big boy." I unfortunately had to pry myself from smouldering Seth's arms, damn it. If they weren't here I'd be on him like him like perfume on a whore. Covered in it. "Right. Where were we? Oh yes. Apart from the big ass wolf in the room and my sperm donors a fucking idiot, what was it, ah yes. I'm a fucking necromancer. Care to enlighten me. Charlie!"

His eyes looked blazing, who gives a flying fuck how he feels. While he was back here playing happy fucking family with dweedle dum over there. I had to live with a shit of a mother, Renee. Never mind being chased by a freaking vampire. Oh wait, that's his fault to, all because we happen to share the same genetics. Whoopee for me. "You'd better watch your tone young lady, or you're on your own."

"Wow, what a threat Charlie. Do you think I honestly care about you leaving me alone? I've never had you in my life before now, so you can't miss what you've never had. I've faced nightmares come to life Charlie, so do you honestly think that your threat of abandoning me now scares me. If needs be, once my alarm goes for when the fucker is near, I pick up and leave town. No skin off my nose."

An enraged growl tore through the room and I knew that it was Seth. "No way! Charlie and the rest of you better find a way to fix this, because I will not lose my imprint. If you make her leave then I'll be going to. So you decide." I felt like doing a little cheer at Seth's little outburst. But decided to remain quiet and take in the shocked looks of the strangers that knew him best, obviously this side of Seth was rare because they were definitely shocked by him, sod being shocked, hell it made me horny. Maybe, I could don a little cheerleader uniform and shake my pom poms for him.

I turned to look at Seth. "What is an imprint, Seth?" He turned shy again at my question, god he was too cute for his own good.

"An imprint means a soul mate to me and my wolf." He blushed and looked down. Wow, I was Seth's soul mate. I could feel a grin fill my features at least there was one good thing to come from this big pile of shit, that we're sifting through.

"Cool" Was all I said in reply and Seth whipped his head up and smiled the biggest cheesy grin you did ever see. It felt good making him happy. I was brought back to earth with a bump by Charlie clearing his throat.

"Fine, here's what you need to know. Necromancy is a power that has been passed down by generation to generation, I don't know who it started with or where, but not every generation inherits it. I'm a necromancer, so I was hoping it would skip your generation like it did my father's. Whenever we come into contact with the living dead, for example vampire, it ignites the power within us and unless we learn how to control it, you will be like a homing beacon for the dead. I can only inform you I can't train you, unless you find your connection to the spirit world." I must have looked blank, because honestly he was starting to lose me. "Let's put it like this, I only learned to control my powers with the help of chief Billy Black, with his connection to the spirits through his tribe it helped centre my powers and even the shift in balance and I was able to control the living dead, which would help me finish them off easier, but we had to train together for hours until we got to that stage."

"Okay. So where do I find my spirit person." A little help here people.

"It's a certain connection and the family legend stems from the plant of belladonna, as it hypnotises the living dead into a seductive gaze making them your willing slaves, the belladonna runs like a poison through their system. So each necromancer and spirit person has to have connections to the letters B and D. B is for Billy as he is known and D is for my middle name Daniel. Those letters are vital for the connection. Which I doubt you have?" Oh my god. I squealed in excitement and started dancing around gangnam stylie. Maybe I was a little over excited but hey, I don't give a shit I was going to be seeing my bitch again.

"What the hell?" I turned to Charlie's question and had to stop my grooving.

"Oh sorry. I should inform you why I'm excited. The letter B is for me, Bella and I know of a D because that's my best bitch Donna and she is so in tune with spirits because she just knows shit. So Charlie, put that in you pipe and smoke it. Booyah! In your face." I really needed to calm down because I'd started flicking the birds all over the shot. "So, if you excuse me, I need to use the phone and when she gets here, you will train us and then I'll be gone from your life. No harm done." On my way out the door I passed Seth. I stopped and stroked his cheek. "We'll sort something out Seth." This brought a smile to his face and I kissed him chastely on the lips. So soft. Then turned and skipped out the door, like I was in the sound of music or some shit like that.

I took out my phone and proceed to ring one of the only few people I trust in this world, on the second ring she answered. "About time you rang, doll. So when am I needed?"

"Chica. God I've missed you, so much. I was hoping to surprise you by saying get your ass to Forks, but as usual your knowing shit-o-meter is off the scale. I can't wait for the day when I can surprise you with something. As for when you're needed. Chica. As soon as you can get here."

"Well doll face, I knew we'd be needed so Pete and I are on our way, he's just packing our bags. The darling man. Anyway it's no problem, Jax is going to take over the site for Pete and Sasha, Misty and Jess are going to run this place for me. So doll, we're on our way. I'll phone you with more information when I have it. But don't forget one thing."

"What's that's Don?"

"Love you Bells." And with that she hung up. Damn it that woman always knows how to make me cry. God I couldn't wait to see her and Pete again. These people won't know what hit them when tornado Donna comes through the town. I couldn't wait. If they thought I was bad, I've got nothing on Donna. Hold on to your pants people it's going to be a wild ride.

**Phew, that was mental. I laughed most of the way through this. I hope everything made sense about my take on necromancy and belladonna. Let me know what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

_**A warning now, you might want to get some Kleenex, the first half of this is a tear-jerker, it even made me cry as I wrote it.**_

Chapter Four.

CHARLIE POV:

Well this just turned into a big pile of crap. Why? Why dear god? Do you taunt me this way? My life was as perfect as I could ever hope for; I have my wife, Tiff and my son, Embry. She just had to come back now. I hadn't heard from Renee for nineteen years. Every letter I wrote, every present I sent all got returned, and for some reason that woman stayed ahead of me and even from the law. I even tried searching for Bella through a private detective and in the end I just had to give up. Two years of trying to find a needle in a haystack was wiping me out financially and especially when Tiffany and Embry came into my life, I knew I had to let my daughter be.

So I just put it to the back of my mind, never expecting to ever see her again and low and behold, she walks in through the door of the diner that me and Tiff, co-own with the Clearwater's. Talk about almost seeing a ghost! God! She looked so much like Renee that unfortunately made me react more badly with her. But she did have the Swan eyes and hair and unlucky for her the Swan genes.

Necromancy had been the bane of our family for generations. My powers had gone absolutely of the charts when the Cullen's had moved to town, but thankfully with the help from Billy's spirits, we sort of persuaded the Cullen's to move on of their own accord. Or so they thought. The tribe in La Push hadn't escaped unharmed though. Our youngsters had begun the process of the phase of the wolf. Damn Cullen's.

Everyone had been shocked to say the least when Embry had phased, well, apart from me and Tiff. We were the only two who knew the truth of Embry's biological sperm donor, because no matter what that boy was mine, apart from our blood. We'd even managed to track down Joshua Uley to give him the form to sign to relinquish any rights he had on Embry. Not that he wanted them anyway! That man disliked any responsibilities, so that was easy enough to make Embry my son.

The thought of responsibilities brought my thoughts back to Bella. I should have tried harder, but what more can you do, when every avenue you try comes up with blanks. I couldn't really fault her for having no respect for me; especially after everything she'd been through and all alone as well. Well, apart from the people she called family that were coming to her aid at this very moment. I was glad she had people she could rely on for the bad things in this world. I just wish that it would've been me.

If I could, I'd go back and change things and stop Renee from taking Bella when she was a baby, I could've protected her here from the monsters she's had to face. Monsters that she had no right in dealing with on her own! But I was just glad that she had the spirit element to the power of Belladonna and the leech that is stalking her, she can finally defeat it and if this was the only thing I could ever help her with, then so be it. It's the least she deserved!

Laying here in the darkness next to my wife, gave me time for contemplation of all the mistakes I've made and anything I'd do to rectify them. I let out a sigh, who was I kidding? If things happened differently, then the things that happen to us and the different choices we could make might alter the person we are and the things we have. I couldn't go back and change things because no matter how I much I wanted Bella to have grown up within a safety net, I loved my wife also and I really couldn't be asked to choose. Does that make me a bad man for choosing the love of his wife over his own flesh and blood? Maybe!

I brought my wife closer into my embrace while she slept peacefully. There were things I wished I could give Tiffany, we both loved Embry with everything we were because he was the only child that would ever be ours, as there were numerous times Tiffany had fallen pregnant and each time it had ended in miscarriage, apart from the one time where the pregnancy had blossomed, Tiffany had glowed and then the worst moment of our lives happened. Three weeks until the she was due Tiffany started bleeding. Heavily!

She was rushed into hospital and had emergency surgery to save the baby and herself. But our baby was not to be, she had been starved of oxygen from the placenta rupturing from the wall of the womb, she didn't even get a chance to breathe her first breath. We had her christened as Blossom Helen Swan. She was the sweetest looking girl; she looked so peaceful in her eternal sleep, never to be woken from her slumber. Even now thinking of that tiny girl could bring me to my knees. Tears swelled in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

We were all heart broken, especially Tiffany, because of the haemorrhaging she had to have an emergency hysterectomy, ruining our chances of anymore children, I don't think we would want to try again after Blossom. It was just too hard. Helping Tiffany recover and arranging a funeral for my tiny daughter, seeing that tiny white casket, just about broke me, but I couldn't break as Tiffany and Embry needed me. Tiff struggled with depression as she felt less of a woman with not being able to bear any more babies, but I persevered and slowly with the love as a family she began to heal.

Having Bella show up, I'd finally decided that this would be a blessing for me and Tiffany, added love for our family. I just had to show Bella the love she deserved. I lost too many chances with my baby girls, so I was going to grab on to this opportunity with both and refuse to let go.

BELLA POV:

The morning light was streaming through the window. Wonderful! What fucked up things am I going to expect fate to gift me with today. I heard my phone buzzing, who in the hell would be ringing me this early. I picked up my phone and felt my smile almost crack my face in half.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" God it was so good to hear her voice

"Donna! My best bitch! Where are you?" I could hardly contain my excitement!

"Oh we're about an hour away. Plus we've brought a couple of surprises with us, because for some reason, I just sensed that we'd need the extra muscle, doll!" Oh god! Donna and surprises don't mix. She takes surprises to a whole new level. Especially, as she was never one to shy away from pushing the boundaries!

"YES! God! I can't wait to see and Peter again Chica. You'd think I haven't seen you in years not days! Well anyway, you'll find me staying at the Forks motel, original, I know!" I said laughing. "Oh and for your sightseeing pleasure while you're here, you can let Peter have his fun at the Timber museum and then maybe we can all take a trip to the Beaver falls!" I couldn't contain my laughter then.

"Are you shitting me? Beaver falls? Oh my god, we are so going there Peter!" I heard him reply in his usual _yes dear_ to try and settle her hyperactive ass down.

"Right, I've got to go and shower and change before you get here. Ring me when you get out front. See you in a bit Chica!"

"Bye Doll!" Then she hung up.

I got out of bed and briefly did an excited jig, god her hyperactivity was starting to rub off. Speaking of rubbing off, I needed a nice hot shower. After last night's little striptease in front of my window. I giggled at the memory, for some reason I just knew that Seth was watching over me and it was comforting to know I was protected. So to repay his kindness I did my little tease for him and with the window open I could hear if anyone else was outside.

As I started to take my clothes off slowly, to the tune in my mind, I could see and hear the bushes start to rustle, but I held back the giggle that threatened to make it known. Knowing that what I was doing affected him like he affected me, made me horny as hell, but last night I just concentrated on Seth. I wondered how long it would take him until he couldn't stand it.

I was quite shocked with myself, because before I arrived in Buckhannon, I was a virgin, but that didn't last long. Who could blame me surrounded by all those sexy bikers, in that sexy leather. But it was only the one that caught my eye, and him, knowing I was a virgin only seemed to encourage him even more. So, he became my teacher. My Happy. One of the things I really regretted leaving, especially since I'd fallen in love with him. I knew as soon as I left he would be on the nearest whore, like white on rice. So, with Seth I would try and move on, it would be hard, but he deserved all of me, even though I loved someone else.

As my striptease reached the climax of my bra coming off, I could hear Seth reach his pinnacle in the bushes too. Damn I was good. Even though last night I was horny, I went straight to sleep because it had been a hell of a long day and the tiredness had suddenly overcome me.

Checking the temperature of the water, I stripped off my night clothes, thinking of Seth and his golden, taut skin and entered the shower. Bending my head back, the water dripped over my shoulders and fell in rivulets in between my breasts and the thought of Seth being with me, brought my nipples to a firm peak. I reached up my hands and gave each breast a squeeze and forked my fingers over each diamond hard bud, giving in to the tugging sensation, imagining Seth suckling each bud, into his hot, wet mouth.

Slowly, rubbing my stomach in circles as I made my way, to where I was aching, the most. Needing Seth's touch like I needed my next breath! Finally, having his hot firm hand mould itself to my love mound, I could feel his long, thick fingers start to spread my lower lips. I moaned, thrusting my hips gently, encouraging him to take. As his fingers began to rub in tiny circles around my swollen pearl, I felt another pair of hands reach around from behind me, in my mind; I just knew this was my Happy. Good god! Happy and Seth, what a combination! And only in my fantasy! No chance of this happening.

I felt Happy's hands caress my breasts, god it was too much. This double team would be the death of me, Happy knew how to work my breasts like he was tuning his bike, and the feeling of Seth's long fingers enter me at the same time sent me over the edge into oblivion.

I leant my head against the shower wall, trying to get my breath back, goddamn! What a fantasy that was. I washed and rinsed and went back into the bedroom to get changed. I was alerted to my phone buzzing again! Surely not, that hour sure went fast, she told me they were waiting out front. God the excitement was overpowering, I could feel something tingle over me. Who knows what the hell that was? Especially after the last twenty four hours, it could've been fairies for all I knew.

I came out of my door and literally ran out the front. There she was! Standing there like the blonde goddess she was! I paid no mind to anything else and just threw myself around her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. We pulled back in laughter and I saw Peter behind her shaking his head at our display. I reached out to him and he brought me into his embrace and surrounded me with his tree trunks, better known as his arms. "Hey! Poppa P! I missed you."

He kissed my head. "Missed you too. Sweetheart."

God, my heart felt so full of joy in this moment, that I thought it would burst. I turned back to Donna. "Okay, then! Where's this surprise?" She came and put her arm around me, as I saw Jax make his way around the truck. "Oh my god! Jax!" We hugged and pulled apart to the sound of a throat clearing. I turned from him and looked at the sight that I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Hi, B!" I was dumbstruck. This couldn't be happening.

"Happy!"

**Hope you liked it, a bit up and down this chapter so I hope it was okay! Quite the extra cast now! Wonder how Seth will take to these new additions, especially a certain Happy!**


End file.
